Cassie & Company
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Yeah... not my best idea for a title, oh well. This isn't about the cat-cats, but a person acting in Cats. And her friends, can't forget them. Rated T because I have a bit of a mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't actually a real-cat story, but someone in Cats... she's a little different, I don't want to explain all of it at the time being... all willl be revealed (I hope) in future chapters! _This is basically the crossover I had 1 chapter in - rewritten, so it's all a Cats story. Someone told me off for not enough Pokemon in the Pokemon/Cats, so...._**

**Disclaimer: I wish, badly. But no, I do not own Cats.**

**Oh, and for both of our sakes, I'll just call the other 'cats' by their cat's name, no way I can learn all the actors names as well, I still have trouble with some of the cat-names... not so often anymore though. And I really don't care to, as I'm writing, go through the credits for the actor of the cat I'm talking of. No thanks, I'd get too emersed in the music. _That still happens anyway, occassionally, but I don't need to go looking for it..._**

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V._

I took a deep, steadying breath as the familiar opening music came to a close, as Demeter, I would be the first out there. Not that I used to be really... why they switched me from Bombularina to Demeter, I have no ideas. Here goes... I ran back into the pipe, glad that I wouldn't be alone when Munkus came out.

After The Rum Tum Tugger came out, I did along with the music, I was waiting for the moment where I'd get so caught up in the things I love - singing in dancing - that my conscience mind would finally shut up...

_"Are you blind when you're born?" _That was the moment I stopped caring, it's go time.

* * *

_Dakota's P.O.V._

Oh Cassie, why leave us to fulfill your dreams? I won't see you again 'till what? Next Summer? Maybe later if she decides to audition again - and knowing her she will. She's a shape-shifter, thus she's lived thousands of years already, my guess is she'll continue acting for the next couple of thousands of years. I shook my head sadly, my sister, of course, noticed this. "Y'know, moping about her leaving us isn't going to change her mind one bit, so you can stop acting like a zombie and go do something with your life."

I stuck my tongue out at her, I wasn't acting as a zombie, just... missing my best bud. What else could I do? She was part of my life, and right now she's off-line, so I can't IM her. But... I just got an IM from...

**~IM's via computer~  
**Lexacopat: Okay girl, I'm sick of Ellie's endless complaining 'bout you. We're going bowling with the rest of the gang, now. I'll drag you outta the house if I have to!

* * *

Did I even get a say in this? It appears not. Well... bowling... that's something we haven't done in a _long_ time. Might as well tell you about 'the gang' as Alexa called us.

There's Cassie. A shape-shifter, she's actually thousands of years old, but right now she looks 23 and is in Cats the musical as er... Demeter. She left not too long ago, we're gonna see her soon - I think.

Then there's Alexa. I think 'Lexacopat' (her new IM name) came from the fact that Cassie's in Cats, and that her favorite characters are Tantomile and Coricopat. She's very... er... one-minded and random. Oh, and she's a shape-shifter too.

There's our guardians, the Olympians Tara and Tessa. Yes, we all live in the same ginormous house. They're best friends, Tessa has red hair, and is the calmer of the two. Tara is... Tara, there's no other way of putting it. She's blonde, and she acts like one too... but Tara will be Tara.

Then you have the twins, Lexi squared. Technically Lex and Lexi are their names, buut if we're talking to the both of them (we usually are) we just call them Lexi squared. They make look the same, but their personalities couldn't be more different. Oh, and Lex always has colored streaks in her hair, they change whenever she feels like it.

Ellie, my sister. She looks a lot like me, but I'm sorta reckless, while she has to know what she's about to do, or she won't do it. Very skeptical, that one.

The there's... well me. What can I say? Not much, I'm just a small girl, trying to make a place for herself in a big world. And people say I have a good singing voice, but I flat-out refuse to sing in public like Cassie does, I'm er... shy in that manner.

"Are you ready girlie? Time to get rid of your zombie-ism and go have a fun time!" I sighed, what would they drag me into this time?

_

* * *

_

~Cassie's P.O.V.~

_"Macavity!" _By far my favorite song, but that wasn't on my mind at that moment, the only thing I was thinking of were the lyrics, (definitely didn't wanna mess up when I was so far into it) and the dance moves I was to be doing. Ah, I love this song... I stayed out on the stage with my 'sister' Bombularina, while the others ran away. I scampered around the stage, then backed up in time with the music...

_"Macavity's a myst'ry cat, he's called the Hidden Paw. For he's the master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland yard, the Flying Squad's despair, for when you reach the seen of crime, Macavity's not there."_ I waited for the music, dancing with the music as I was supposed to... but apparently I wasn't focused enough on my footing, because I tripped over something unseen. And I crashed to the floor... hard. I let out a squeal, the music had stopped, and my wrist hurt like crazy.

"Cassie!" Bombularina cried out, and was the first to get over to me. "Are you okay?" I slowly stood up, damn, my conscience mind was fully returned... and it was fully aware of a pain in my wrist. I tried flipping my hand over,

"Ouch, damn it!" I'd literlly jumped from the pain, I landed quitely on my feet, as a dancer was supposed to, but with tears stinging my eyes.

"Cass... maybe you just sprained it?" said Jemima hopefully, we were pretty close.

"I certainly hope so..." The choreographer had come up onstage to see what had happened. "You can't flip it over, can you?" I shook my head. _'Please think it's only sprained, so I can get to my place and heal it with shape-shifting powers. Pleasey-please please?' _Of course, she didn't know about these, she'd send me to a mental institution. But the others had caught me shifting my hair, so they believed, and kept it a secret. I could tell half of them already knew what I had in mind, but Bombularina, behind our choreographer's back, put a finger to her lips. "Very well, Demeter, get home. Rest. Tell me if it still hurts in a couple of days, but I still expect you at rehearsals tomorrow, dismissed." Everyone grabbed their bags with a sigh of relief, we'd gotten through pretty much of the show today, and we were all pretty beat. At least I'd gotten us outta rehearsal early, if nothing else. But... I wanted to lose my thoughts again, it was the best feeling ever, for someone who's been alive thousands of years.

"Hey, Jem, I forget. When's open-mike night at the lounge again?"

"Uh, I think tomorrow, why? Thinking of entering?"

"We have to, don't we?"

"Er... right." Everyone was always a bit absent-minded after rehearsal, none of us like receiving our minds back again, even if we were exhausted. Oh well.

* * *

**(A/N) I really ought to plan before typing, this originally wasn't even supposed to be a Cats story, oh well. There may be more charecters added, I never have my thoughts straight when I begin a story, so... Yeah, and remember:**

**Reviews/flames = encouragement = chapters up faster = happier you.**


	2. Sketches

**It's midnight, should I be singing Memory right now? But I'm not out on the pavement... (Thank God! It's very cold out at the time being.) Okay, reviews! Let's see... **

**Demlurina: (I dunno if I spelled that right, forgive me if I'm wrong.) Kinds of shape-shifters? I'll try to explain, but I don't entirely understand your question.... Cassie & Alexa are shape-shifters (I believe that's been established, but...) who've lived thousands of years, and have found, that they cannot die. They can turn into anything you can imagine, a man-eating house for example. Is everything clear now? **

**Roselna: Thanks, but that'd just be a pain in the neck to remember, if you know the names, just put them in place of the cat's names. I'm sorry, but I have multiple things to think/worry about at the time being. (I've been reduced to writing at past midnight, isn't that sad?)**

* * *

**~IM's~**

**T**armeena: Where u at girlie? Gone for a bike ride w/o me?

Tazmeena: Exsqueeze me that u didn't get up early enuff.

Tarmeena: It's 6 in the morning! On a Sat!

Tazmeena: I got up at 5:30 sharp.

Tarmeena: well r'nt u a prefect.

Tazmeena: y yes i am. Cassie's online, brb!

Tarmeena: so ur just gonna leave me hanging?

Guess so... la-di-di-di-da...

* * *

Cassie the Jellicle: Tessa? Woah, long time - no type

Tazmeena: U got that rite, where u been?

Cassie the Jellicle: rehearsals, rehearsals, and more rehearsals

Tazmeena: sounds dull n boring

Cassie the Jellicle: u got that rite girlie

* * *

Tarmeena: practicing my typing ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

honk-shoo honk-shoo

Oh Tessa? TES-SA!!! dam.

* * *

**C**assie the Jellicle: is there a pissed off Tara on the loose?

Tazmeena: uh... yeah

Cassie the Jellicle: u better get 2 her b4 she explodes

Tazmeena: But it's been so long!

**Cassie the Jellicle is offline.**

**T**azmeena: G, thanx for rubbing it in. I never woulda guessed...

* * *

**T**armeena: decided 2 come crawling back, eh?

Tazmeena: should i ask...?

Tarmeena: prolly not. Looks like the kiddos r waking up!

Tazmeena: U mean the ones that never sleep r. (Alexa.)

Tarmeena: u got me there... cyaz!

**Tarmeena is offline. **

**T**azmeena: again, never woulda guessed. The word cya mean anythin' 2 u, IM person?

**Tazmeena is offline.**

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V._

_A_ll I have to say, is thank God for the cover of minor injuries. I said it was just twisted, and the all-imporant people believed me. So... that leaves the open-mike night contest to worry about.

"'Ello Cassie." "

"You are aware the accent is Rumpleteazer's, you don't really speak with one, right?"

"Maybe..." I snorted.

"So, what're you singing for the competition?"

"I dunno, I'll come up with something at the last minute, I'm sure." She said, her eyes focused on some point above my head.

"What're you staring at?"

"That... who drew that?" I looked up, there was a sketch of Rumpleteazer I'd absent-mindedly drawn while studying my script. Someone must have hung it up.

"Me, it's terrible, I know. I didn't hang it up though." I looked just to be sure, there was the C I always used to sign my artsy-fartsy things. Definitely my sketch.

"Wow. I **am **Rumpleteazer, and I couldn't have done half of that, are you positive you wanna be an actor, not an artist?" I coughed,

"I sorta have dozens, if you look carefully at my old room back at Tessa and Tara's. No one really ever noticed my sketches though, even though they were covering the walls... Of course, they're all of different things. The only time I draw the same thing is if I'm either reposing it, or I'm improving something." An artist always sees flaws in their work, but no one else does. I wonder to this day whether someone saw the Mona Lisa had flaws, such as no eyebrows. Yes, these random thoughts fill my head daily, these and random things with the script.

"Seriously, you could sell this, for a lot."

"Do you really think I have to worry about money when I'm a couple of thousands of years old?"

"Er... no."

"You can keep it if you want," I said, gesturing to the drawing.

"Thanks!" She actually looked thrilled. I shrugged, it was just a rough sketch, I hadn't done anything particular to it, it wasn't even colored. Oh well, whatever.

* * *

**[A/N] Not particularly thrilling... I got a little carried away with the IM's, there just tons easier to write - for me anyway. Maybe it's 'cause I IM a lot. **

**Remember: Reviews/flames = encouragement = chapters (usually) up faster = happier you.**

**I've begun adding the usually because my life's become pretty hectic right now. Sports season, you know the drill.**


	3. A Dreaded Author's Note

**Don't expect anything, anytime soon. I worked on a chapter for most of today. Fanfiction deleted it. I definitely don't have the heart to rewrite it right now, and I'm away all of next week. I just don't know anymore, guys...**


End file.
